


【DMC】两个老头考驾照

by olongzaza



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olongzaza/pseuds/olongzaza
Summary: *日常向*一篇完结*设定：之前但丁因超速驾驶被吊销了驾照。于是，从魔界回来后，但丁去重考驾照。为了让维吉尔适应人界生活，也被拉着一同前去。





	【DMC】两个老头考驾照

01  
某开心驾校。  
“这个驾校名真是跟你一样愚蠢。”穿着黑色风衣的男人坐在前台的椅子上，用眼神指着对面男人的鼻子高谈阔论。  
对面的男人并不生气，他毫不在意地摆摆手，说道：“没办法，谁让这家便宜。”  
“两位先生…打扰一下…你们……确定是要报名吗？”突然，一道年轻的声音插进了他们的对话，小心翼翼地问道。  
听闻，黑衣男人默不作声，只是用“我看起来像是开玩笑？”的眼神看她。红衣男人则是笑了笑，点头说：“当然。”  
此时，前台的小姐姐欲哭无泪，她从没遇到过这样的客人。这两尊“大神”一左一右地散发着“生人勿近”的危险气息，甚至无视她的存在，在她的面前振振有词地批判着学校的种种不是。完全不把她当一回事。  
但是，她也不敢做什么，或者说什么，她只能谨慎地把想法藏在心里。直觉告诉她，那位黑衣男人能毫不犹豫地把她杀死。  
怀揣着不安，她艰难地输入最后一个信息。然后小心地把学员卡递给他们，并勉强地笑着恭送他们离开。待他们的背影消失在视野中，她才如释负重地松了口气，冷汗浸湿了她的衬衫。  
  
“Vergil，收一收你的杀气，这里不是魔界。”  
维吉尔听闻，把同样的话抛了回去：“你也是。”  
但丁和维吉尔在魔界呆了将近一年，每天不是打架就是比赛砍恶魔，日子过得好潇洒。他们尽情地砍怪打架，完全不担心对人类世界的影响，以至于回到人类世界，但丁也无法在短时间内对自己的气息收敛自如。这是在魔界培养出来的本能。  
  
  
但丁和维吉尔一前一后的来到练车的场地。一个黝黑的男人在远处瞟到他们，不太情愿地踱步过来。  
但丁笑了笑，和他打了声招呼。  
教练看了看手上新拿到的资料，不耐烦地问：  
“第一次？”  
“不是，被吊牌了。”  
教练白了他一眼：“你呢？”  
“是第一次。”  
“我在问他。”  
一直默不作声的维吉尔终于抛给他一个眼神。  
和他四目相接的瞬间，教练浑身打了个寒颤。他立刻机灵地换了个对话对象：“先去打方向盘。”  
“我也要？”但丁指了指自己。  
“咳，你可以教他。”  
但丁平时不太灵光的脑袋在这时突然觉醒，他立刻拖上维吉尔，去方向盘练习区。  
“Vergil，一会别太用力转方向盘。”但丁从他的脑海里扯出一些经验，传授给他的胞兄。  
维吉尔没有回应，只是跟着走。他在想：什么时候人界变得这么麻烦了？他是真的太久没在人界生活了？  
来到方向盘练习区，入目一群小年轻在那里把玩模拟方向盘。两个穿着奇怪的白发大叔突然混了进去，惹来一堆人好奇（不怕死）的目光。维吉尔也用目光回应，瞬间杀死了一大片。  
但丁选了一个角落坐下，示范了一遍。聪明如维吉尔，立刻就记住了。对于学习这种事，维吉尔向来不介意由谁来教。  
“Vergil，一定轻点。”但丁再次嘱咐。  
于是，维吉尔用双手“轻轻”地握着方向盘转了几圈。  
太好了，方向盘没有坏。但丁心想。  
但下一秒，他察觉到了不对劲。  
维吉尔的方向盘在同一个方向转了好几圈。（小车的方向盘同一方向打满最多只能一圈半）  
但丁心感不妙，立刻拖着维吉尔就开溜了。  
第二天，他们再次来驾校，听到旁边的一些小年轻在一边交头接耳：“你听说了吗！昨天有人弄坏了模拟的方向盘！校长可生气了呢！”  
“怎么可能？谁这么大力？”  
“说不定是恶魔伪装进来呢！”  
“不可能啦！”  
“还记得一年前的恶魔入侵事件吗？在那之前，我一直也以为这世上没有恶魔呢！”  
“不会的啦！哪有恶魔会这么蠢，特地来这破地方弄坏个方向盘？说不定是那方向盘本身就劣质。你小说看多啦！”  
“唔……行吧。”  
然后她们扯别的话题去了。  
这对话听得维吉尔满头黑线。  
但丁在一边憋得辛苦。  
  
  
02  
“听好了！我只说一遍，然后带你们走一遍。”教练大声喊着。  
七八个人围着一辆车，有的紧张、有的跃跃欲试。  
“谁先来？”  
一个女生举起手。  
“行吧，上车。”  
“调位置，调后视镜，系安全带。起步怎么做？”  
女生挂了一下档，挨了教练一记眼锤。  
“踩离合，踩脚刹，点火，挂档，放手刹。”  
车启动了，女生有点慌张。  
“慌什么，撞不死你！放脚刹，慢慢放离合，赶紧的，走！”  
车子动了一下，女生吓了一跳，一脚又踩住脚刹。  
“还没到点！踩刹车干什么？”教练不耐道。  
于是女生立刻放开刹车，放开离合。  
“突”的一声，车子熄火了。  
“唉！我的大小姐哟，踩离合，踩刹车，挂空挡！重新打火！”  
………  
维吉尔在一边观摩着，他觉得这无聊的东西已经基本学会了，没必要浪费时间练习。  
“那个白头发的，过来！”  
突然，教练指着维吉尔叫道。  
维吉尔皱了皱眉，无动于衷。  
“Vergil，上车。回去我和你打。”  
维吉尔极其不耐地移步上车。  
就在教练打算把刚刚那些步骤重复一遍时，维吉尔已经驱着车子往前冲了。  
“停！停！”教练追着车，慌张地大叫。  
维吉尔无视他，以完美地幅度转过双弯和直角，再把抵住油门的罐子踩扁，加速漂移过一个大弯，直直地冲向懵在原地的教练。  
“啊！天啊！”旁边的女生们吓得尖叫连连。  
维吉尔一脚踩住刹车，车子不多不少的停在教练前面，只差1毫米的距离。  
维吉尔下车，甩门，离开。  
教练已经变成“木头”了。  
“Vergil，太过了。”但丁无奈道，但当他想起当年自己练车时把教练吓傻的情形，也不好再说什么。  
在换了个罐子和教练后，教学继续着。显然，刚刚目睹了这一切的学员们都还惊魂未定。  
结果，维吉尔和但丁被赶去了模拟场。一来到模拟场，就听到教练大喊大叫的声音。  
看到一对“老年染发组”走了过来后，教练就露出了不爽的表情。  
教练想：都多大岁数了还染发，染什么颜色不好，是想提前衰老吗？  
“上车！”教练喊道。  
但丁刚想把屁股挪进去时，就被教练喊住了。  
“下来！你不是老手嘛？快考试前再整两圈行了，别费我车油。”  
然后换维吉尔坐了上去，接着教练也坐进了副驾驶。闻到旁边的人飘散着一股烟味，维吉尔立刻露出了不善的表情。  
察觉到维吉尔的细微变化，但丁立刻跟教练说：“教练，其实你不必……”  
“刚刚听说你这新人很牛逼，很爱踩油门嘛？这回我会踩着刹车，你没门了。”  
教练无视但丁，对维吉尔说道。  
“呵。”维吉尔轻哼一声，无视他，把手轻轻搭在方向盘上。  
“怎么了？握好方向盘啊？刚刚不是很牛逼的？怎么的，是怕把方向盘也弄坏吗？那你大可不必担……心！！！”  
教练话还没说完，维吉尔抽出了方向盘。  
“我的方向盘！！！”  
但丁扶额……  
他突然觉得，拖维吉尔来学车并不是什么明智的选择，他明明有更便捷的工具：阎魔刀。  
  
傍晚，但丁摸着钱包哭丧着脸从校长办公室里出来，感受到了一股来自兄长的灼热视线。  
“Dante…”  
“行了，走吧…”  
现在，  
他们都急需打一架。  
  
  
03  
考场外，维吉尔把自己倚在一个相对安静的阴暗墙角闭目养神。  
他在等但丁从考场出来。  
突然，他感觉到有什么东西在对准他。他猛然睁开眼睛，瞄准远处的一台手机。他不悦地看向手机的主人，吓得对方落荒而逃。  
赶走了杂鱼，他再次闭上眼睛。  
然而，过了不久，他又感觉到一只弱小的生物正不知死活地向他靠近。  
他眼皮都不抬地发出警告：“你不会想再靠近一步。”  
收到警告，来者果然停下了动作。她小心翼翼地询问：“那个…那个……Ver…gil先生，我…我是和您…同一个驾校的学…学员，我…我想和您合个影，可…可以吗？就…就一张！”  
维吉尔睁眼，扫了她一眼。  
她瞬间感觉自己像是案板上被刮了鳞片的鱼，等着被抽筋剔骨。  
“你的代价。”维吉尔开口。  
想要在维吉尔这里得到什么，必须付出一定的代价，即使是但丁也不例外。  
她慌张地说：“啊…这这…样，好…好的，当…当然得付出一些代价，如果…如果您…需要这个的话…”  
她从口袋里掏出两张面额不小的钞票，递给维吉尔。  
维吉尔瞄了一眼，露出一些厌恶的神情，但很快，他又变回了面无表情。  
他想：但丁需要这个。  
出乎意料地，他既没有拒绝也没有回答，只是再次闭上了眼睛。  
女生又惊又喜，就当他是默认了。她把钞票放在旁边隔了半米远的矮凳上，又怕它们被吹走，买了一瓶饮料压着。接着她颤颤巍巍地举起手机，把在3米外的维吉尔当背景，自拍了一张，兴奋地离开了。  
接着，维吉尔遇到了好几次同样的事情，他眼皮也不抬地无视了，除非有不知好歹的人跨过警戒线。  
时间就这样过去了，虽然周围没有任何人敢出声打扰维吉尔的小歇，但越来越多的视线聚焦在他身上。他感到不耐。  
突然，他睁开眼，周围众多视线一凝，都纷纷尴尬地四处张望起来。  
趁着没人注意，维吉尔瞬移离开了这块“吵闹”的地方。  
“天！天啊！他消失不见了！”一个女生指着墙角惊讶地大叫。  
所有人都看向维吉尔原来所在的地方。  
“真…真的唉！东西也不见了！”  
“天呐！他真的是恶魔！白发的恶魔！”  
“超帅的！！！”  
……  
场面一度混乱。  
  
  
考完车试，回事务所的路上，但丁明显地察觉到他的兄长有点不太对劲。  
那个“power狂魔”居然没有向他投来“友善”的目光。要知道，他最近一直忙着委托，根本没空和维吉尔打架。  
就在但丁动用他平时都不怎么使用的脑子，费力地思考着前因后果时，一阵冰凉从手背传入大脑。  
但丁疑惑地转过头，看到维吉尔正拿着一瓶不知从哪变出来的饮料，碰了碰他的手背。  
但丁瞬间觉得，他那不食人间烟火的兄长终于有了些人类的味道。  
他接过饮料，好奇地问：“哪来的？”  
但丁有点担心那是抢来的。以维吉尔的手法，那个倒霉鬼可能已经暴毙了。但他并不觉得维吉尔会为了一瓶饮料，干这么无聊的事。而更让他吃惊的事在后头。  
维吉尔掏出一沓钞票给他。  
但丁瞬间肯定了他抢劫的想法，虽然不想承认。他决定直接问：  
“嘿，bro，你老实说，你是不是去抢劫了？”  
维吉尔极其不满地看了但丁一眼，回答道：“别人给的。”然后头也不回地走了。  
虽无凭无据，但但丁秒信。他知道维吉尔从不说谎，也没必要说谎。于是他火速追了上去，问维吉尔原因。  
维吉尔看向他，眼神中燃着战意。  
“委托。”  
但丁愣了一下，然后笑了。  
果然，这确实是维吉尔。  
  
————END————  
  
番外：  
由于维吉尔在驾校的种种表现，他已经被口口相传传成了“传奇人物”。  
虽然本人不知，也毫不关心。  
  
距离维吉尔20米开外。  
“你看，他今天又是一个人来呢！”  
“对呀对呀，还是这么冷！”  
“他好像只听Dante先生的话，好羡慕啊！”  
“听说他可能是恶魔呢！？”  
“真的？？”  
“是啊是啊！如果是这样的恶魔，被吃掉也心甘情愿啊！！”  
“我也是！！”  
“话说……你有没觉得……双子什么的……实在太过美好了吧！！”  
“嗯嗯嗯！！”  
……  
  
————真的END了————


End file.
